Survival
by sammy169
Summary: Bella must get her and her little sister Emma away from her abusive father. She runs to Forks and tries to make a good life for the two of them, then she meets the Cullens, will they help or hinder her efforts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok maybe I shouldn't be starting another Fan Fic but this idea is driving me nuts!! So I'm just going to write it and that's the end of it I guess. Enjoy. ^^**

Chapter One.

I looked at the sleeping form of my little sister in the passenger seat of a stolen car. I couldn't help the few tears that escaped, it wasn't fair what we had been through. We had been abused by our farther and now were on the run because I was pretty sure if we had stayed there we would have been bead in three days.

Life had always been hard. It got worse when mom died when Emma turned two. I was fifteen at the time but I had grown up long before then. Amazingly my father didn't kill mom. She was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. When she was gone I had to take her place. I cooked and cleaned and made sure the house hold ran smoothly. I also had to care for my baby sister. But that part of our lives was behind us now and we were in a new town, ready to start over.

I shook Emma awake and she rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her hair and eyes were identical to mine, she was a little smaller than she should be for a four year old as was I for a seventeen year old. We both had pale skin and a tendency to blush at the littlest things. One thing we differed in was the ability to lie. I had years of practise and could convince a police officer murder wasn't a crime, whereas Emma couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag, never mind a tough situation.

"OK, what's your name?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Emily Trustworth, I'm four years old and come from Alaska. I don't know where in Alaska, I'm only four. My mommy is Ann Trustworth, she works a lot and you look after me when she's not there. Mommy works in the city and is around more than I'm making it out to sound." We has rehearsed that speech so much it didn't even sound forced like it had in the beginning.

"That's right. And during the week, where am I?"

"At private school in the city." I nodded and smiled at her.

"You're amazing, did I tell you that?" I asked, she giggled and nodded.

"Can I help you pick out our house?" She asked, excitement pouring into her eyes. I laughed.

"Of course. Now I think it's time we ditched the car. You ready for the hike through the woods I was telling you about?" She nodded and pressed her face to the glass, gazing at the forest that now surrounded us. I spotted a thin dirt track the lead away from the main road. I turned down it and drove down getting into deeper and denser forest. I took another turn off and then the small track disappeared altogether. I kept going manoeuvring the car through the forest. I came to a dry river bed and got out of the car. I looked around to make sure there was no footpaths nearby. There weren't and I decided it was safe to torch the car.

After I got my big pack and Emma's smaller pack I did just that, I threw a match into the back seat and watched it just long enough to make sure the seats had really caught fire and a rather large plume of black smoke was rising from the wreck. I held out my hand for Emma after I had lifted the heavy pack onto my back.

"Let's go honey." She smiled up at me.

"We're going to be fine mommy, you'll see." I wasn't the only one who had to grow up fast.

"I know sweetie, as long as I have you with me everything will be ok."

"Belly, what are you going to do about school?"

"I don't need to go to school. I only have a year left anyway. Don't worry about it, you're much more important."

"Ok. Can we buy a piano for the new house?" Gasped Emma, jumping up and down. We liked to sing, and play piano together, we could work together even better than twins.

"If we can buy a cheap one from a charity shop. Maybe. How about we sing something now?" I asked, her eyes lit up. We were easy to make happy, the only thing that got me through the hard years with _him_ was the happy moments spent laughing and smiling with my mom and sister.

"You choose the first song!" I laughed, scratching my head and pretending to think. We always started with the same song but it was tradition for Emma to ask me to pick the first song.

"I know!" I cried in mock revelation. "The Call!" She giggled and I started the first bit.

_It started out as a feeling, _

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quite thought _

_Which then turned into a quite word. _

_And then that word grew louder and louder, _

_Till it was a battle cry._

We continued to sing as we walked until we were so out of breath we had to stop talking and singing all together. Twilight arrived and I somehow managed not to panic. I knew it would be dark in less than an hour but it didn't matter, I knew roughly where we were and there was a small town about two hours walk to the west. Ugh, that meant at least an hour walking in the dark.

Not ten minutes later I started to get the distinct feeling we were being watched, not only that but we were being followed. I didn't want to scare Emma so I just acted like nothing was wrong. Emma started to stumble lots and I knew she was tired.

"Please can we have a rest?" She asked. We had been stopping lots throughout the day to make sure the four year old little person next to me didn't get to worn out. I simply lifted her onto my hip and kept walking, just turning to grin at her to hopefully get rid of any fears she might have. She giggled.

"We're nearly there now. We'll probably have to find somewhere to sleep for the night. We can't go to a motel though so I guess we'll be sleeping under the stars."

"Like a camp out?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, like a camp out! Just for tonight though. Tomorrow I will find us a house." When we did our little midnight flit I had stolen his cards and drawn out all I could before shoving it into the bottom of my pack. The next day I had gone to five different banks to cash it all in and make new accounts under fake names. I had enough for a decent house and enough money for food to last us a month and a bit. I planned to get a job as soon as we got there.

The feeling of being watched just wouldn't let up and so I sped up slightly. Emma was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder and she was making my arms go numb. Not to mention the ache in my hip. I knew we would travel faster this way though so I just sucked it up and ignored the pains and aches. I kept hearing noises that probably didn't even exist, soon I was almost jogging, adrenaline pumping through my veins. It was now completely dark and the only light was the dim glow the moon sent down to me.

Every shadow was a serial killer waiting to pounce. Every strangely hanging branch was some evil creature from myth and legend. To say I was scared was a major understatement. When I saw a spot of light in the distance, shining through the trees I nearly cheered. I did cry. I started full out running, holding Emma's sleeping form to me even tighter. I burst through the trees to a large back yard. Then I realized we weren't actually in Forks, we were in one of the large homes that surrounded it. My tears of relief quickly turned into ones of helplessness. I was alone, pretty lost and in some rich snobby persons back yard, they would find us because I could no longer move then we would be sent back to _him_. And then we would die and would all be my fault.

"Oh my God!" Someone gasped behind me. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe, I had one last shot at this. I stumbled to my feet, clutching Emma to me, she was finally beginning to wake.

"Oh thank you God!" I cried. "I was out hiking with my daughter when we got lost!" I hoped I sounded sincere. I leant down and said loud enough for the woman to hear. "Oh look Emily, we got out." Then I dropped my voice so she couldn't hear. "New plan, you're my daughter, now cry." Emma nodded and tears started to seep from her eyes. "Oh it's ok sweetie we're ok, we're ok."

"Oh you poor dears, come on inside. You must be freezing." The woman was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were a rich golden colour and filled with worry and compassion.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I sobbed. My great lying and acting skills were really coming in handy now.

"Esme dear, what's going on?" A very handsome man came out of the house. Now here's something you should know. Being a good actress means you can tell when people are faking and lying. This man had obviously timed his entrance to the very second. My eyes narrowed and I began to back up.

"Stay away from me." I warned, my voice was low, nearly a growl. "Can't con a con artist." I backed up even more before I sensed someone behind me. I spun round and gasped. Two men were walking out of the forest. Exactly where I had just come from. Someone had been following me. A large burly man and a slimmer but just well toned man with bronze hair. Emma started to cry softly in my arms. I had vowed never to let Emma cry ever again.

"It's ok. We won't hurt you." The woman, Esme, tried to calm me.

"Then why were they following us? Why was your entrance so fake?" I was screaming now. Fear gripped at me and I felt myself start to go into a panic attack.

Three more people came out. A tall blond man, again well toned and with a very fearful expression. He was holding a small black haired girl's hand. She was absolutely beautiful like the rest of them. Those two were followed by a tall blonde girl, long legs, big chest and perfect features. Like the cheerleaders I always hated.

"Please don't be scared! I want to help you." Sais the small one. She seemed to hesitate before going on. "We would never send you back to him... You're safe now." I forced myself to stop showing emotion.

"You're working for him aren't you? Well you can tell him he is not getting us back. Ever! I won't go back, I can't go back. I just got us out of there." I felt salty tears begin to stream down my cheeks and into the small cuts covering my face. Emma got a better grip of my neck and then I ran. I had come too far to give up now.

They called after me and the bronzed haired one was about to follow when The small one put a hand on his shoulder. I ran faster than I had ever done before. I spotted the lights of the small town and kept on running. I finally found a public bathroom and collapsed on the floor with Emma on top of me, she had stopped the tears from falling but silent sobs still racked through her body.

"It's ok. I promised you I'd keep you safe and I swear I will." She nodded at me and climbed off of me to use the toilet. I sighed and stood up to look at my reflection. It was more muck and grime from the forest than anything. I splashed water on my face and got all the leaves and twigs out of my hair. I only stopped when I looked like I could go and buy a house, then I went to work on Emma. We both put on fresh clothes then I locked us both in one of the cubicles and we went to sleep.

It was a long, cold and rough night. I only slept for an hour if that. As soon as it was light I woke Emma and we took our things back to the outskirts of the forest and hid it all in the undergrowth. I took my purse and hand bag, to complete the normal look. We found a small cafe that was opening and bought some breakfast. We didn't have long to wait before the real estate agents was open and we could go in.

"Hello and welcome to Breaker and sons. What can I do for you today?" Asked a fake blond with way to much tan in a can.

"Hello, I'm Annabelle Trustworth and I'm looking to buy a house in the area, preferably near the town limits. Me and my daughter love the outdoors." The woman smiled at me, obviously taken in completely by my story.

Within an hour we had a house. The woman, Sara, said it was the quickest house sale she had ever made. We got the stuff and then went out and bought the main furniture that we would need. We I finally got a few minutes to myself when I had put Emma to bed and finished ordering other things we would need online. This was at one in the morning. I felt good about the whole thing, apart from the strange people in the big house. The stolen car was now burned and hopefully there was no way to trace it back to me. The road that we had turned off was not heading for Forks in any shape or form. I was pleased with the fact we would be hard to find.

I made a mental list of things I had to do tomorrow, take Emma to school, give the house a good clean, go grocery shopping and get a job. I sighed and couldn't help the content smile that spread across my face. I felt more at home than I had ever done in my whole life.

**A/N Well, that's the first chapter, please tell me your thoughts and feelings!!! I know this one is a little depressing like my last one but this idea came from writing that one. I am working on a Twilight-Maximum Ride one too which will be a lot happier though so please check it out when I get round to uploading it. Oh and of you are liking the sound of this one I suggest you take a look at Ever So Slightly Broken. **

**Lots of love, **

**Sammy ^.^**

**XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N You are all going to completely hate me very soon. I have decided to start yet another story... This means updates will be less frequent... But if I don't write it my head my explode and my brains will go everywhere and then I'll have to clean it and yeah it won't be fun. So anyway, just thought you should know. By the way, I'm not from America and don't know what age you all start school so I'm going to put Emma in kindergarten. Hope you guys don't mind! ^^

I, Sammy.J. do not own Twilight. Although I am thinking of setting up a 'give Sammy Twilight' campaign! Yay!

Chapter Two.

I finally fell to sleep at five in the morning. Then got up at six. That is really not fun, just to let you know.

"Emma, sweetie. You have to get up now." I shook my little sis gently and smiled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ugh. Good morning Belly."

"Morning. I thought we could pick something up on the way to kindergarten? Would that be ok?" She nodded and swung her legs out of bed. I helped her get dressed and then we headed out.

I had decided to go back to the old plan of me being her sister and our mom working away quite a bit. I just didn't look old enough.

Luckily we were in walking distance of the local cafe and from there it wouldn't look suspicious that we were walking to school. The little ones school was right next to the high school which was about an hour's walk from our house. But with breakfast on the way we split it in half.

We got to school early and went straight to the office.

"Hello, my name is Annabelle. I'm Ann Trustworth's daughter, eldest. I was wondering where I need to take Emma?" The woman behind the desk looked through her papers and smiled down at Emma.

"Well hi there sweetie! Your teacher is Miss Greens." She looked back at me and smiled. "She is in room 3A. On a morning if you just take her to the playground and then when the teachers come out you can leave. Although just for today it's probably best you take her to her room." I nodded and thanked her before I walked with Emma down the hallway to her room.

"Ok, you be good and I'll pick you up when schools over." I kissed her cheek and opened the door and smiled at the teacher before walking out and back the way I had just come.

I was walking past the high school when I saw them. Some of the people from the other day. Looking straight at me. I just sped up and walked into the first coffee shop I came too. I knew they wouldn't go after Emma when she was in school.

I walked out of the shop ten minutes later and walked to the edge of town. To the bus stop. The bus was ten minutes left and it had started to rain. I was not happy.

I got on the bus and paid for my fair before sitting down and pulling out my battered, old mp3. The battery life was rubbish and the headphones were falling apart but it was the only thing I could afford and next on my to buy list was a car. That was the second main reason for this trip to Seattle. The first was to find a job. That way I might actually be able to keep me and my little sister alive.

The bus journey wasn't as bad as I had expected and we were there in an hour and thirty minutes. I got off and tried to look mature and over eighteen as I walked past a couple of cops. They didn't even notice me.

I found a library and got onto one of the computers, plugging in my mp3 and printing off twenty . I thanked the woman behind the counter and began trawling the streets, looking for small shops that had nice owners. I didn't need another jerk to screw up my life some more.

Just after one in the afternoon I had managed to hand out all of my . Not one was left and I was hopeful of one or two call backs pretty soon. I had to head back to Forks at around half one to be back for three to pick up Emma from kindergarten.

I found my way to a car selling garage, and asked the owner if her had any all round ok cars for sale. Not too expensive either. He took me to a group of three cars and told me they all ran perfectly. I took one look under the hood and walked out of that place without another word. I knew my way around an engine pretty well and I could tell them cars would run for a month, maybe two, then they would just die. There sure were some con men around.

I didn't have enough time to look for somewhere else to buy a car so headed straight for the bus station.

The journey back was just as boring as the journey there and so was the walk to Emma's kindergarten. I stood in the playground with all the other moms and felt so out of place. You could tell that most of them would give their kids away for a bit of fun with a young boy toy. They were all so bitchy too, pointing and sniggering at women they had been hugging and kissing not moments ago.

"Belly!" Emma cried as she ran to my arms, sobbing slightly.

"What's wrong Emma? Tell me what's wrong."

"The other children were mean to me! Th-they s-said I was p-poor and stupid because I didn't have the right sneakers or jeans." Oh no... I knew Emma would never have the latest fashions, I just wouldn't be able to afford it. I just didn't think it would matter for a few more years.

"Well they are all as shallow as their parents. I'm sorry honey, you know I would buy you nice things if I could but we just don't have the money..."

"I know mommy... I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get home, kay? Oh we could go pick up some Ice-cream on the way too... In fact we should probably do some grocery shopping."

"Ben and Jerry's?" She asked quietly and I laughed.

"Yeah, anything for you." I kissed the top of her head and swung her onto my back, her giggling away like she didn't have a care in the world. That one noise was all I lived for.

Edward's P.O.V

That girl. The two of them. But the older one mainly. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Not even for a second. After our encounter with the two girls we had a family meeting. We all were confused about the appearance and knew that we couldn't just leave the situation alone. Especially after Alice explained the situation. After I'd seen the conversation between Isabella and Emma. It broke Alice's heart, and made me so angry. I didn't even know this Charlie guy yet I swore to myself that if I ever saw him I would kill him. And I wouldn't think twice about it.

I was brought out of my quiet contemplation by Alice gasping beside me. Then I heard the thoughts of Rose. Signalling that Isabella was across the road. I whipped my head around and sure enough there she was. She saw us looking but just sped up and went inside a coffee shop. I considered following her but Alice warned me against it.

"Edward, no! You'll just scare her off. Trust me." I nodded grudgingly and walked into school.

All day thoughts of Isabella and that sweet little Emma zoomed through my head, not leaving me alone for a second. When the final bell finally rang I shot out of the classroom, maybe a little too fast for the average human but, to be honest I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew Isabella would be going to pick up Emma and I wanted to see her.

"Edward, just please be careful. And don't scare her! She is rather afraid of men... That much I can tell you... The visions are not as clear and so much harder to get than anyone else I've ever come across. Just, be safe, promise me!" Alice was clinging onto my arm and I nodded.

"I promise Alice. I won't scare her and I will be safe, ok?" She sighed and let go of me, a little reluctantly.

I quickly left the school parking lot, searching everyone's minds for signs of the two sisters. I finally found traces of them, heading to the store. I parked up and headed inside. It didn't take me long to find them and for a few minutes I just followed them, watching how they interacted.

Isabella was constantly looking around for anything that could hurt her sister, she did this whilst talking to Emma. Multitasking at its most useful.

"I love Ben and Jerry's! Can we go see them one day and thank them for making such good Ice cream?" Asked Emma innocently.

"We'll see. I'm sure they are very busy people. We could see if we can write to them though."

"Yeah! They'll be really busy milking cows and freezing it and stuff huh?" Isabella laughed and nodded.

"Yep, how about we thank them tonight by eating a full tub. EACH!" Emma squealed in reply to Isabella's suggestion.

They spent the next ten minutes going around the store, chatting like best friends and Isabella teaching Emma about eating healthily. It really was amazing that Isabella could play both the role of friend and mother so well.

I suddenly heard Isabella's heart rate treble and I realized that she had seen me. I walked over to her slowly.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear!" She just glared at me and pushed Emma behind her slightly.

"I don't think he's lying Belly." Said Emma calmly from behind her. "Look at his eyes, they look so sad, so innocent. I think he wants to help us." I stood open mouthed and astounded at the wisdom of the small child.

"I'm not sure Emma. They followed us in the woods, they knew we were coming, the blond man's entrance was timed down to the last mille second. I just got us out sweetie, I don't want to go back, I won't let him hurt you again."

"I know. I just think we can trust him. Besides, he's pretty." Emma giggled and hid her blushing face behind Isabella. I grinned at her and she giggled more. Isabella sighed.

"Are horses pretty?" Isabella asked Emma.

"Well yeah..."

"Would you trust a horse with your life?"

"No... But... I just think we can maybe listen to him for like a second!"

"OK." She spun round to me, a cold glare set on her face. "Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen." I decided that the best thing to do in this situation was to simply answer her questions as truthfully as possible.

"Why were your friends following us in the woods the other day?"

"They were out hiking and wanted to make sure you got back safely but didn't want to scare you."

"You're lying." She declared at the same time as Emma spoke.

"He's lying." That was scary.

"Maybe you should come and talk to the rest of my family. I really can't tell you much without them. We won't hurt you." Isabella nodded reluctantly. Her brow was furrowed and even though I couldn't read her mind it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess she was weighing up her options.

"Ok, but the first sign of deceit and we leave and you'll never see us again. Oh and you might find that the cops turn up on your door. Just saying."

"I understand."

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'd feel better if Emma wasn't there so can we meet tomorrow, when she is in kindergarten?"

"Of course, everything that happens is in your hands completely." She nodded.

"Well ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at about nine in the coffee shop I went into this morning. After that we can all go somewhere a little quieter to talk."

"Tomorrow, nine o clock in the coffee pot then." She nodded and we walked our separate ways. I ran to my Volvo and sped home. My family were waiting for me on the porch, Alice was smiling slightly, showing me in her own way I had done the right thing and she backed my decision.

A/N Sorry this one took so long, I had a little bit of writers block in the middle but it's all ok now and I know exactly where I'm going with the story!

Lots of Love,

Sammy ^.^

xox


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

Me and Emma practically ran home. Emma may trust him and I may trust her but he was still a little freaky to say the least. I wasn't scared for me though, not scared for my welfare or health. I was scared for Emma and all these what ifs kept buzzing round my mind. They wouldn't stop.

"Bella!" Emma cried at about three in the morning. I was still up, tossing and turning in my bed. I shot from my warm duvet and ran to her room.

"Emma? Are you ok?" She was sobbing in her bed. I sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong. "Another nightmare?" I asked softly, sitting next to her on the bed. She nodded and crawled into my lap, burying her head in my shirt.

"I know we escaped-ed but I can't help the nightmares. They won't leave!" She wailed in despair. I took a deep breath and willed the tears from my own eyes. I rocked and shushed her for the next hour before she fell asleep again. I didn't want to leave her though so I just made myself comfy and tried to catch an hours sleep.

I woke to the dull ringing of my alarm, ringing through the walls. I groaned softly and gently placed Emma on the bed. I figured she deserved a little more sleeping time for the trauma in the night.

After tidying the house and making Emma some lunch I decided I couldn't let Emma sleep any longer without us being late.

"Emma, sweetie, time to get up." She woke and I got her dressed and to school in time. I still had ten minutes before I was due at the Coffee Pot.

I wandered to the shop and saw him and a smaller black haired girl sat in the window seats. I took a deep and shuddering breath before entering, the bell signalling my arrival to the patrons.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice." The small girl said, she looked like she wanted to hug me but restricted herself to holding out her hand to shake mine.

"Annabella." I said, shaking her outstretched hand. The first thing I noticed was the coolness of her skin. It felt like Ice.

"We decided that maybe you wouldn't want to meet all of us at once. We thought that maybe the three of us could talk then maybe you could come to our house and meet the others. We swear we won't hurt you." She must have seen the worry that crossed my features at the mention of going back to that house.

"We'll see." I said, keeping all my options open.

"Well, me and my sister have some questions, as I'm sure you do too. Would you like to go first?" Asked Edward.

"Yes. Why were you in the woods?" I asked.

"We were, hunting." He replied.

"Lie. Now do you want to tell me the truth or do I have to go get my sister and run? Again?"

"No." He sighed. "Look, we... noticed? You were in the woods alone and we thought it was strange?" It came out as a question, as if he was willing us to believe him.

"OK. I believe you. To some extent. I was a few miles away from your house when I noticed we were being followed, so how did you... notice.... me?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Look, there's not much we can tell you here, and without our family present." I sighed.

"I'm not stupid. They're already here. Probably outside, somehow listening to the conversation. I don't know if you're wearing a wire or something but they are listening. So, you might as well come in." I huffed. "Join the freaking party, more the merrier and all that crap." I mumbled under my breath. Alice and Edward chuckled under their breaths and tried to stop their shoulders shaking. Just more mystery added to the web of confusion. Wow, that sounds deep!

The others from two nights ago came through the door. All looking a little sheepish.

"I'm getting a coffee, I think I'm gunna need it." I ordered my mocha and poured a few sugar packets in, as well as sprinkling chocolate on top. I put the plastic lid on and headed for the door. "Well are you just going to sit there or we going to go and talk?" I called to them.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Edward as we walked down the street, away from the high school and Emma's Kindergarten.

"Wherever, my self preservation isn't as good when Emma's not with me." They looked at me like I was a little bit crazy. "Oh come on, I spend all my time worrying about Emma, keeping her safe, looking for anyone that might even contemplate hurting her. I don't have the energy to look out for me as well."

"We could go to the house. If you don't mind Bella?" Said the tall and beautiful man from the other night.

"Ok, I guess I'm going to have to trust you. I could use your names though."

"Of course, how rude of me. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my Sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters, Rose and Alice." I nodded.

"I'm Isabella, that's my real name, the little girl with me is my sister Emma."

"We will have to drive to the house. You can ride with me, Edward and Jasper." Said Alice excitedly. Edward gave her a pointed look and she just giggled at him.

"Well hurry up I need to be back by three to pick Emma up. Oh I need to go and buy something too." I said. They nodded and Alice and Jasper climbed in the front of the car, leaving me and Edward alone in the back.

"How did you know I was lying? Yesterday in the store?" Asked Edward after a few moments, breaking the electric silence.

"It's strange. Me and Emma can just tell stuff like that. I can tell when someone is acting too. Really kills movies. And I know it doesn't sound very impressive but, I don't know, you know when you get really into a movie and you can block everything else out and it's as if it's real? I've never had that, I can tell when they have their cues and when they screw up a line and improvise. It's odd." I shrugged. I had the attention of Alice and Jasper as well now. They all seemed pretty intrigued.

"Do you mean they are bad actors or...." Jasper let the question hang and I shrugged again.

"No. When I watch Pirates Of The Caribbean I see that Jonny Dep, Orlando Bloom and that chick are fairly good actors but I can still tell their cues. The conversations just don't flow naturally you know?" The three of them nodded and we fell into a uneasy silence.

"So, you're going shopping this afternoon?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, I want to buy a piano. Emma loves me to play for her. And when she does Bambi eyes, I just can't say no." I smiled at the thought of the two of us sitting at the piano singing softly and just being happy in our own little bubble, even if it only for a short time.

"Aww, she really is sweet, your sister. I can tell you love her. Oh can I come shopping with you? Please Bella?" I stared open mouthed at her. This was the girl who I had considered a mortal enemy not even an hour ago. "Oh sorry you still hate me. We're going to be best friends though one day Bella, just you watch!" All I could do was nod.

"Alice, would you please be quite!" Hissed Edward, his eyes were jet black and I started to get a little scared.

"Edward!" Said Jasper lowly, a warning tone lingering in his voice.

"Bella, do you go to school?" Asked Edward, beginning to calm down.

"No, I'm nineteen." I lied.

"No you're not." Said Edward.

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am!"

"NOT!"

"WELL IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY!" I yelled at him.

"So you're not nineteen?" He grinned and I huffed and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence and my mind was reeling at Edward's discovery, would they turn me in? Surly not or they would have done it already.

The car stopped and we all got out of the car. My heart started to beat a little faster at the sight of the house I had run from a few nights ago.

"We won't hurt you Bella." Alice smiled at me. I found myself smiling back but stopped myself.

"Yeah, that's what all murderers say." I murmured under my breath. "So, do you want to go first or shall I? I assume there is a story you have to share? If there isn't them I'm leaving." I started to turn when Edward reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No, don't go." I sighed.

"Fine, but I really do need to get a move on. Pianos are pretty rare in second hand shops so I'll need time to search." Edward nodded.

We went into the lounge and sat down on the leather sofas. I opted to sit in the arm chair, in front of the fire place.

"Bella, maybe you should start. Our secret is a rather big one and we must be able to trust you." Said Carlisle. I laughed.

"Oh, and mine isn't? If I get caught Emma dies. I do too. I'm not joking when I say our fates would be worse than death. But fine. If you're not brave enough to take a risk by telling your secret to a girl who can't go to the police for fear of death then fine. I'll start."

"I was born in Phoenix, my mother was Rene Swan and my father is Charlie Swan."

"That big hot shot cop?" Interrupted Rosalie.

"That's daddy." I replied sarcastically. "I don't have any complaints for the first year or so of my life. But then when I was about one and a half Charlie got a little abusive, nothing more than yelling at my mom at first, but it soon escalated to a point where he was beating her up nearly every night. Among other things.

Then when I was three, he hit me for the first time. My mom had told me to always stay out of my dad's way. I would see him maybe an hour or so a week. My mom had passed out after Charlie had used her as a punching bag again, and I was worried about her. I decided she needed some water so I sneaked out of the room the two of us shared and went to the bathroom, I got the water and was on my way back when I heard him coming up the stairs. I got scared and was going to hide but he saw me. He'd been drinking and I knew, just knew that this time, I was going to get it.

He grinned, like the smile all them crazy villains wear. I started shaking and dropped the water. Charlie's eyes started to... to shine. He tutted and shook his head.

"Such a naughty girl!" He said. He sounded the furthest thing from angry or sad though. He sounded happy.

"I'm sorry!" I was crying and I sobbed that line out over and over as he got closer to me. I thought about running but I didn't want to leave my mom. I was only three and I needed my mommy for when I was scared and I loved her so much.

"So silly, dropping water all over the carpet like that. Well, no matter! I'll teach you a little lesson then you can go back to that slut." I didn't know what a slut was but I could tell he was talking about my mom.

He brought his foot back and kicked me in the ribs, then in the stomach. He started to beat me up with his fists too until I was starting to black out. He grabbed me by the hair and brought my face up to his.

"I'll kill you if you so much as breathe out of place in my house. Got it?" I was shaking and I hurt all over. I nodded but that wasn't good enough for him. "When you talk to me you say sir!" He yelled.

"Yes Sir." I gasped out. He let me down and went into his room. It took me three hours to crawl back to my room and was at the door when I heard him laughing behind me. He picked me up by the back of my night dress and... and... and he took my down the hall and threw me against the far wall. Then he left. I didn't have the energy to try and get back to my room, to my mom.

So the first time I was beaten by my father, I spent the night passed out in the hallway while my mom was lying unconscious in my room not six feet away." I took a minute to calm down and wipe away the tears.

"Oh, Bella." Chocked out Esme. She was clinging to Carlisle and sobbing violently.

"Things only got worse from there on out. I had to hide my cuts and bruises from everyone when I started school and then when I was thirteen, Emma was born. My mom had tried to get me and her away from that place five times before but, it never worked. When Emma was born we tried running again but didn't get far. When Emma turned two, we tried **again **but he found us and shot my mom, right in front of me and Emma. I can still hear the gun shot, se the blood... f-feel my m-mom fall into my arms." I took a deep breath and carried on. "From then on I looked after Emma. I taught her to walk and run, to fight, steal, cheat. Then it got real bad about a month ago. The two of us nearly dies so, we ran. I did it all right though, I stole all his money, made fake identities for me and Emma." The women were sobbing and the men were comforting them, well Edward wasn't, in fact he looked pretty pissed.

"Bella?" He said quietly. I realised that I was crying uncontrollably and I couldn't even talk.

"I tried to protect her!" I cried out. "I tried to stop Charlie from getting Emma but he'd just make me pass out then move on to her! I tried! I tried! I really tried but I wasn't fucking good enough and now I've gone and told you and.... SHIT!" I put my face in my hands and pulled slightly at my hair.

"I'll kill him! I'm going to fucking kill the bastard!" Yelled Emmett.

"Get in line." I growled. They all looked at me in shock. They must have picked up on the truthful note in my voice. "One day, I will go back and kill him. For all he put my mom through, all he put Emma through... All the things he did to me. He will die. He's going to find out that you don't fuck with Bella Swan and you DO NOT fuck with her family." Silence over took and I wasn't about to break it.

"Hurry up, I got places to be." I whispered.

"We're vampires." Said Carlisle simply. I nodded.

"Ok."

"No really we are." Clarified Edward.

"Yeah, and I said ok. Either you're nut jobs who are now going to put on some plastic fangs and drink my blood, I've gone insane and am in some coma or, and this is where my money is, you really are vampires. Either way I'm screwed and the last month of planning and pain were for nothing." I shrugged. "No use crying over spilled milk, and no use trying to run coz I'm betting you're strong, fast and just all round pretty awesome." I shrugged again and sighed, resigned to my fate. To tell the truth, I didn't really mind. I was sick of running. I was sick of fighting. And I was so very tired. "Just make it fast yeah? Oh and Emma, tell her I love her and she'll be with me soon. Tell her not to be scared, that me and mommy are waiting for her. Give her some damn hope." I sounded robotic, and bitter. I guess I had every right to be though.

"We're not going to kill you Bella. We're going to help you. You're moving in with us. No questions, no arguments as I will personally kick anyone's ass who goes against me." Growled Esme. She sounded and looked scary. So I just nodded. I was in a pretty comatose state.

"Ok." I said before the ground leaped up to meet me and the gasps of my new roomies were taken by silence.

A/N Wow, poor Bella and Emma. I know the ending is a little unrealistic but Carlisle felt like he could just tell her and she would be strong enough to take it, and she could be trusted. Bella has spent the last two years looking after Emma as a single parent from the age of 15 FIFTEEN PEOPLE!! Erm, yeah.... so she blacked out. Oh yeah I know I said Rene was killed by a drunk driver I AM AWHERE! But Bella was lying to herself. She has to keep herself sane. Anyway it will all come out later, probably the next chapter, I just wanted to stop all the comments on that... Not that I wouldn't appreciate them but... you know...

Love you all,

Sammy

xox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Secrets will be revealed and it will be pretty damn dark. NOTICE THE NEW M RATING!!! Ok so Emma is going to be involved in this chapter quite a bit. As I said secrets will come out and some of Bella's past will as well.

This is ME telling YOU that I don't own twilight. See how unhappy I am? DO YOU??

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella?" A soft voice called through the fog. "BELLA? Wake up... Come on sweetie, it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes a little and groaned.

"Did I pass out?" My voice sounded weak and groggy.

"Yes. And you scared the hell out of me!" Said Edward. Only showing small signs of his anger.

"Sorry. It happens when you find out that a mythical creature is living in the same town as you." I reached my hand into my hair and scratched my head. "What time is it?"

"It's half past two. You need to pick Emma up. That's why we woke you." I nodded.

"Thank you. I would have freaked if I'd been late. I... I have to go find a job tomorrow and I'm guessing you have to go to school. I think that it would be best for us all if.. Oh God. I don't know what to do. This isn't just me I'm making decisions for. She is the only thing I live for." I hung my head. Not wanting to show my weakness but knowing it was already on display for everyone to see.

"We'll come with you to pick Emma up, then we will go get your things from your OLD place and then we are all coming back here." Said Esme. Putting special emphasis on the word old.

"This might be a lot for her to take in. Maybe we should think about this and decide what to do tomorrow?" Esme shook her head.

"No. We do what I say and that is final."

"Fine."

"I think that we shouldn't rush into telling Emma that we're vampires." Suggested Edward. I smirked.

"Oh and you think she won't see through the lies. Don't be stupid." Emmett laughed.

"Speaking of that little princess we should go pick her up." Emmett said. I nodded.

The drive didn't take long with Edward's crazy driving. I loved it. I grinned as the speed dial reached the 110 mark.

"You like fast driving?" Asked Edward, smirking slightly.

"Hell yes. Better when I'm driving though. A few years ago I went through a stage of joyriding. I was never caught for it and the speed was just... Awe inspiring." I sighed as I remembered the red Ferrari I had stolen. That amazing car had fuelled my need for speed like no other.

"I don't really approve of joyriding but... Did you steal any decent cars?" I laughed.

"Of course! Only the good ones are worth the trouble. Besides, I didn't steal them, I borrowed them."

"And how did you not get caught?"

"By being one careful bitch." I giggled at the way his mouth hung open after hearing me curse like that.

"BELLLY!!" Squealed Emma as she ran into my arms.

"Emma! Gosh I missed you so much! Oh I had an amazing idea! Would you like to hear it?" She nodded and jumped up and down in my arms. "Well, when I was in town yesterday I saw this really posh music store and so I thought that maybe we could go in, act really rich and snobby then try out all the pianos!"

"REALLY! That would be so much fun!" I laughed and picked her up, balancing her on my hip.

"Emma. You know that I went to talk with Edward and Alice today yeah?" She nodded. "Well I talked to them and the rest of their family and they want to help us. They also told me a really big secret. They took a huge risk in telling me and so, I've decided to trust them. What do you think?" Emma reverted back to her true age and giggled.

"I think I would like them lots and lots if they gave me Ice-cream." I smiled.

"Ok, we can get Ice cream. Come on I'll introduce you." I carried Emma to the car lot and the waiting Cullens. "That's Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and Edward."

"Belly! Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle and Edward are very pretty." Emma whispered in my ear.

"I think this little one is trying to steal our men!" Said Rosalie in mock outrage. Emma giggled.

"Oh Emma!" Cried Emmett, getting down on one knee. "I knew from the moment I saw your pretty little eyes that I loved you! Marry me?" Emma was laughing so hard I was struggling to keep a hold on her. Tears of happiness ran down her chubby little cheeks and I don't think I could have been happier.

"I'm sorry Emmett but Rosalie is quite scary and I don't want to steal her sweetheart."

"I'd protect you from her!"

"As if you could go against Rosalie." Emma went into another giggling fit as everyone else laughed.

"How would you like to come to our house?" Asked Esme gently. "Edward has a piano that I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing."

"Really?" Emma's eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"You can play it whenever you like." Said Edward.

"Oh I don't play silly! Bella does! She sings for me too." I blushed.

"Let's get you out of here ok?" I said quickly. They all laughed at me as I got me and Emma into Edward's car.

"Do I get to know the secret?" Asked Emma as we drove back to the Cullen place at a decidedly slower pace.

"Yes. Maybe not today, but soon. We have to be very careful. You see it could put you and your sister in danger too." Explained Edward carefully. Emma nodded.

"You'll tell me the whole truth when you're all ready for me to know. Just please don't leave me guessing too long." Edward looked at me gobsmacked. I nodded and sent him a message through my eyes, _we'll talk later._

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked Emma. She pouted in concentration and furrowed her brow.

"Pasta! The tomato kind that you make!" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. What did you do today?" Emma launched into a minute by minute description of her day.

We saw Emmett's jeep pass by us, they beeped their horn at us and Emma waved furiously.

My eyes started to fill with happy tears at seeing Emma acting like an ordinary little girl.

We got back to the Cullen place and Emma was immediately taken to partake in a game of Halo.

"Yeah! Teach her violence at a young age!" I yelled out sarcastically to her.

"I didn't think you liked violence Belly." Said Emma, all confused.

"I was being sarcastic sweetie, it's not very nice to do."

"Well why'd you do it?" She asked.

"I-I'll tell you when you're older." Everyone smirked at me.

"Like the other stuff?" She asked. I couldn't remember anything else.

"What?"

"The noises, and mommy going away with daddy and not coming back." I got a flash of painful memories but pushed them back quickly. Not quickly enough though and I was left with the stark reality.

"Yes, like the noises." I mumbled quietly. I kissed Emma's cheek softly before sprinting off down the drive, not really knowing where I was headed. I was halfway down the drive before the tears started to slowly trickle down my face. It would take weeks, months, to get my walls back up.

I was living a complete and utter lie. A lie I had convinced myself was real. It hurt too much to face the truth of my situation. Why? Because for a few days back there I had been so close to losing the scary game that was my life. For a little while back there I had no hope and no real future, and that meant no future for Emma. That destroyed me inside. So I pretended that life wasn't as bleak. I made myself believe that my mom had died in a car crash and the noises that Emma heard through the walls were those of a cheap whore with her farther, not her sister being raped.

"Please get in the car Bella." Said Edward softly. I hadn't even heard him pull up next to me. I nodded slowly before getting in the car.

"Please just give me a moment." I croaked. He nodded. I looked down into my lap and fiddled with my hands.

"What did Emma mean?" He said softly.

"It was my farther. It's behind me now, I don't belong to him anymore. I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly.

"Ok. If you ever need to talk about it though, I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me." I nodded and muttered a quick thanks. "So Esme and Carlisle have decided that you need to go to school here in Forks." He said casually. Too casually, he was nervous about telling me, with good reason too.

"Hell to the no. I don't need to go to school. Just no. Besides, Esme and Carlisle cannot tell me what to do. I've practically been a mom for two years and a nurse for as long as I can remember. I take care of myself and make my own decisions." Edward nodded.

"I told them as much but they wouldn't listen." We fell into a comfortable silence until we got into the town edges. "Where to first?"

"To the store. I need to pick up some stuff for pasta." I decided that I needed a decent lie to tell Emma when I got back, food seemed like a decent one.

"Ok." We pulled into the car lot and went into the store.

It didn't take long for me to get the things together. Pasta is really easy to make, seriously, way better than Mc Donald's. We did have a little trouble at the tills though.

"Bella, please just let me pay." Edward insisted.

"No, I can support myself and my sister. I'll be offended if you don't let me pay."

"Well I'll be offended if you don't let me pay." I groaned.

"Edward, really, I've got this. I. Am. Paying!" He simply handed the money over to the till worker and left. I growled before storming after him.

"Bella please don't complain, I'll win in the end no matter what you say." I huffed and pouted a bit before just crossing my arms over my chest.

We got in the car and drove back to the Cullen place, me silently pouting, staring out of the window the whole way. I may have glanced at Edward a few times only to see him smirking silently and staring at me. He didn't even have to look at the road to drive safely and well.

"Belly!" Cried Emma as we pulled up. She had obviously been looking out of the front window waiting for me to get back.

We couldn't be apart for long, and it actually began to physically hurt if we hadn't had a proper good bye and a promise to see each other soon. Emma going off to school, for example, was not too bad. Me running off into the night on the other hand, that was when the pain set in. Right across my chest.

"I was worried! Did I say something wrong mommy? I didn't mean to make you run away." I smiled down at her.

"No, I just had to go and buy us some pasta, that's all." I held up the grocery bag as proof. Emma looked at it sceptically before jumping into my outstretched arms. I should have known she had an ulterior motive but what can I say, I am not as smart as a four year old. Then again Emma was a lot smarter than your average four year old.

She shoved her face in mine and looked deep into my eyes before scowling and crossing her chubby little arms.

"You've been crying!" She accused. I shrugged.

"I fell down." I said simply. She shook her head.

"Why are you lying to me? Am I not old enough to know? I thought you said you'd always tell me everything, the truth?" Her eyes had started to well up and so did mine.

Yes, I had promised her all those things and more but the truth was she was just too young to know what had her big sister, her mother, so upset. It would break her little heart and that was so not on my to do list.

"No sweetie. I swear I will tell you everything, real soon. Just not now. I need to figure it all out for myself first. Kay?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly before her mood switched violently and she was grinning up at me.

"Hey can I help you make dinner?" I laughed.

"I expect you too!" I couldn't control the small smirk at seeing the Cullens faces after watching us interact. This was the normal for us. I guess it was strange but that was just the way it always had been, and always would be.

"How about we all go inside. It's going to start raining again in a minute." Alice commanded knowingly. I guess she did really.

A/N If any of It doesn't make sense, message me! Sorry it took so long for me to finish but I've had mock exams and flu and other horrid things that have stopped me from typing and therefore, updating. If you're getting pissed at me never updating, checkout my other stories. I usually update at least once a week… On at least one story.

Lots of Love,

Sammy ^^

Xox


End file.
